You're Welcome
by Just-Canadian
Summary: Prussia and Kumajirou are having issues getting along. During one of their spats, Canada recalls a fond memory.


"You stupid bear! Give me back my boot!"

Canada watched as his little polar bear ran around the yard with a black boot in his mouth, and Prussia chasing him, shouting German curses and threats. The blonde Canadian couldn't help but remember a very similar incident in the past. He smiled to himself as he sat on the patio steps and recalled the memory.

_He ran as fast as his little legs would allow while simultaneously looking for his furry friend. Papa France had company over and Canada was afraid of strangers, so whenever people he didn't know visited his guardian the little colony hid away with his bear and played until they left. But Kumajirou had other plans this time. While Canada had been looking for a toy to play with the little fur ball had escaped._

_He was starting to get worried when he had no luck finding his friend in the kitchens. Whenever Kumajirou disappeared that was where he could be found most of the time._

_His eyes started to water as the small boy grew fearful of never finding his furry comfort. He clutched at his white gown as he trembled and sniffled. Before the tears could fall, Canada started at a shout._

_"Get back here you giant hairball!"_

_ Canada turned towards the loud voice and gasp._

_There was Kumajirou, running towards him with something in his mouth and a tall man chasing after him. Canada was too happy to care about the foreign object or the stranger as he picked up his furry friend and buried his face in his soft fur; at least, not until the strange man spoke up._

_"Hey!"_

_Canada gave a frightened squeak and looked up. The man before him had snow white hair, skin paler than his own, and blood red eyes. This time when Canada trembled it was from fear. The stranger was like something from vampire stories he had heard about. New tears built up and fell down his small cheeks as the little blonde began to fear for his life._

_"Whoa! I'm not going to hurt you!" The red eyed demon exclaimed, surprised by the sudden emotional display, "I just want my glove back."_

_A growl escaped from the little bear's throat as he clenched his jaw around the black glove._

_"_Verdammt_, don't you dare put holes in that!" The man reached out to grab the glove, but Canada didn't know that; after another squeak, the small boy took off in the opposite direction, ignoring the shouting from behind. He tightened his hold around Kumajirou as he ran for his life, hoping to find Papa France._

_He was successful when he rounded the next corner and collided with the Frenchman's legs._

_"What is the rush, Mathieu?" France asked as he picked up the distressed child, and then noticed the item in the bear's mouth. "Is that not Prussia's glove?"_

_Canada didn't hear the last question, with one arm holding Kumajirou he used the other to hold tight to France's jacket and bury his small face into his father figure's shoulder._

_"There is a vampire chasing Kuma!" Canada sobbed. _

_"A vampire?" France was confused for only a second before he realized who Canada was talking about and let out a roar of laughter._

_"What's so funny?!"_

_Canada shrieked when he heard that the 'vampire' had caught up to them and pulled himself as close as he could to his papa._

_"The boy said that there was a vampire chasing his bear." France explained to his friend, "wasn't hard to figure out who he was talking about."_

_Prussia growled, "I don't care what he thinks I am! I just want my glove back! And fast or else I'll turn that annoying animal into lunch!"_

_Canada's head shot up and he clutched Kumajirou closer, "don't hurt Kuma!" He cried, "He didn't mean to!"_

_"I doubt that very much, kid." The Prussian extended his hand and glared, "give it back."_

_The glare frightened Canada, so he hid himself into Frances shoulder again with a whimper._

_"Gilbert," France used a warning tone as he held his little charge closer, "that is not how you ask for something, especially from a child that scares them."_

_"Sorry." _

_Canada was surprised to hear the softness behind the apology, but still too afraid to face the man._

_"I'm starting to worry about Germany. . ." The Frenchman sighed._

_"Mein bruder didn't steal or destroy my stuff let alone have a pet that did."_

_France sighed again before turning to the crying boy, "Mathieu, can you ask Kuma to return Prussia's glove to him, please?"_

_Nodding, Canada whispered the command to his friend, who reluctantly obliged. Then he felt something like a hand ruffle his hair, so he turned to see where it came from. He found himself face to face with a smiling vampire/Prussia._

_"Thanks, little man!"_

_Canada found that smile contagious as he let his own shy one form. "You're welcome," he whispered as he watched the strange man turn and leave. _

A rather loud German curse pulled Canada from his trip to Memory Lane. Prussia had apparently attempted to follow the mischievous bear up a tree, but ended up falling on his butt instead.

Canada chuckled, "Kuma! Give him back his boot or no Maple syrup for a month!"

Immediately, the polar bear dropped the boot – which landed right on Prussia's head resulting in another stream of German curses – jumped from the tree and to his master.

"Thank you, Kuma," Canada praised the bear as he pulled him onto his lap. "But you still don't get any maple syrup for today for stealing his boot in the first place."

Kumajirou pouted and whined, but Canada didn't give in, he told the bear as much causing the depressed animal to find a corner of the yard to mope.

"_Danke_, Birdie!" Prussia said as he sat next to Canada and wrapped his arm around him.

Canada smiled, at the time when he first met this man he never thought they would see each other again, let alone become lovers. He relaxed into the embrace as Prussia went on one of his many rants about how annoying the small polar bear is, and how awesome Canada is – just as awesome as himself.

Before his boyfriend could start another topic to rant about, Canada pecked him on the lips, wrapped his arms around waist and nuzzled into his neck.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**This actually took a lot longer than you might think. That's what happens when you have ADD and are no longer taking medication to help with that.**

**Anyway! I've been getting inspired by many fluffy PruCan fics, so I have many of my own ideas I need to get out of my chaotic head. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
